102915-Much To Ask
23:24:51 -- gallavantingGuardsman GG began trolling cascadingCourtier CC at 23:24 -- 23:25:02 GG: I. Have. Much. To. Ask. Of. You. 23:25:07 GG: Namely. 23:25:12 GG: For. Your. Forgiveness. 23:26:33 CC: Forgiveness? 23:26:42 CC: Oh shit 23:26:48 CC: You're free? 23:31:14 GG: Yes. That. Would. Indeed. Be. The. Case. 23:31:50 GG: The. Witch. Scarlet. No. Longer. Haunts. My. Mind. Accept. In. Terms. Of. My. Desire. To. Have. Her. Executed. 23:32:19 CC: Damn good to hear 23:32:22 CC: I've been felling the same 23:32:56 CC: But yeah 23:33:05 CC: Consider yourself forgiven 23:33:19 CC: I know what mind control tends to do to people 23:33:41 CC: And speaking of Scarlet 23:33:48 CC: Those powers you used to break her hold 23:33:51 GG: Can. It. Be. So. Easily. Given? I. Have. Wronged. Both. You. And. Aaisha.... Yet. You. Both. So. Easily. Give. This. Forgiveness. 23:34:01 GG: And. I. Think. I. Know. Where. You. Are. Going. With. That.... 23:34:08 GG: Aaisha. Has. Informed. Me. For. Your. Situation. 23:34:10 CC: I'm sure you'll be proud to know that you're the most effective against her 23:34:19 CC: Oh, uhh, yeah 23:34:25 CC: There's that too 23:34:36 CC: She kidnapped my Derse body 23:34:39 GG: Quite. The. Complication. 23:34:42 CC: And drugged me 23:35:00 GG: And. The. Complication. Has. Been. Complicated. Further. 23:35:50 CC: Yup 23:35:52 GG: So. Then. You. Are. Likely. Close. To. A. State. As. I. Was. Before. She.... Sealed. Her. Hold. On. Me.... 23:36:01 CC: We stepped into a right clusterfuck 23:36:25 GG: Aaisha. And. I. Have. Been. Discussing. What. Should. Be. Done. 23:36:36 GG: She. And. I. Will. Try. To. Meet. On. Derse. 23:36:52 GG: Though. I. Do. Not. Know. If. I. Will. Be. Able. To. Get. By. Scarlet. 23:36:56 CC: If you sneak out, mind taking me with you? 23:37:09 GG: I. Will. Try. Though. If. Scarlet. Is. Awake.... 23:37:14 CC: Her clutches are the last place I want to be 23:37:26 CC: If she's awake, just go 23:37:50 CC: There's no point in risking bein taken over again 23:38:00 GG: I. Will. Do. So. With. A. Great. Deal. Of. Regret.... But. You. Are. Right. 23:38:13 CC: Yeah, I'll be fine 23:38:21 CC: Fine as I can be all drugged up 23:38:23 GG: I. Do. Not. Fully. Understand. How. I. Undid. Her. Power. The. First. Time.... There. Is. No. Telling. If. I. Can. Accomplish. It. A. Second. Time. 23:38:43 CC: Besides, no telling what those actually will do to me 23:38:58 GG: The. Power. Or. The. Drugs? 23:38:59 CC: Well, your power is her weakeness 23:39:22 CC: Either one, really 23:39:40 GG: That. Is. Good. To. Know.... I. Trust. That. Libby. Informed. You. Of. Me. Being. Her. Weakness. 23:39:47 CC: Yup 23:40:00 CC: Whatever rage powers are, they counter her own 23:40:09 CC: Quite easily 23:40:23 CC: Considering she's a god and that wasp probably your first taste of them 23:41:05 CC: I wouldn't suggest getting too comfy though 23:41:10 GG: I. Would. Not. Trust. How. Easily. They. Work. Against. Her. In. This. Instance.... I. Was. Far. From. Her. Presense.... How. They. Work. In. Person. Might. Be.... 23:41:30 CC: Yeah, that's true 23:42:10 GG: I. Have. Also. Been. Informed. On. The. Situation. Concerning. Jack.... How. He. Tried. To. Kill. Aaisha. 23:42:22 GG: And. How. Libby. Defended. Her. 23:42:37 CC: ...yeah 23:42:47 CC: He's gonna pay 23:42:51 CC: Don't you worry about that 23:42:55 GG: I. Agree. He. Will. Pay. 23:43:06 GG: He. Already. Sought. To. Earn. My. Ire. 23:43:23 GG: He. Delivered. Her. Near. Dead. Body. On. My. Doorstep. 23:43:58 GG: With. A. Note. 23:44:08 CC: ...near dead? 23:44:12 GG: Yes. Near. Dead. 23:44:21 CC: SHE'S ALIVE?!?!? 23:44:28 GG: That. Is. What. Near. Dead. Would. Mean. 23:44:34 GG: Though. I. Understand. Your. Confusion. 23:44:39 GG: Aaisha. Had. Thought. Her. Dead. As. Well. 23:44:47 CC: Fuck, man 23:44:51 CC: That's so dman much relief 23:45:13 GG: I. Have. Her. Resting. In. My. Recuperacoon. Right. Now. 23:45:18 GG: Though. She. Is. Only. Barely. Alive. 23:45:23 CC: Thank goodness 23:45:30 GG: And. With. A. Limb. Disconnected. 23:45:30 CC: I'll have to comb soont o check on her 23:45:59 CC: Then I'll make sure Jack loses all of his 23:45:59 GG: I. Will. Talk. With. Miss. Fenrix. On. Any. Insight. Of. How. To. Make. Certain. She. Stays. Alive. 23:46:27 CC: Yeah, maybe the life player can do something 23:46:37 GG: I. Was. Told. As. Much. By. Aaisha. 23:46:41 CC: What did that note say? 23:47:09 GG: That.... He. Wished. To. Bring. My. Trash. Back. To. Me.... 23:47:22 GG: He. Will. Pay. For. That. Insult. To. Libby. 23:47:29 GG: He. Will. Pay. For. Harming. Aaisha. 23:47:52 GG: I. Swear. However. It. May. Happen. He. Will. Pay. 23:48:40 GG: Though. It. Will. Be. Some. Time. Before. We. Can. Make. That. Happen. 23:50:58 CC: I'm the Mage of Time 23:51:01 CC: And trust me 23:51:09 CC: I'm gonna make sure that it's as soon as possible 23:51:26 GG: Most. Excellent. 23:53:02 GG: One. Last. Thing. I. Wish. To. Say.... I. Owe. You. A. Debt. For. How. You. Handled. Me. While. I. Was. Under. Scarlet'S. Influence.... 23:54:05 GG: And. For. How. I. Had. To. Be. Handled. All. Things. Considered. 23:54:23 CC: Eh, it's cool 23:54:46 CC: Like I said before, I hardly call in on those debts and favors 23:55:02 CC: Just be wary of it happening again 23:55:11 GG: Nontheless. I. Wish. To. Repay. You.... And. Yes. I. Will. Be. Wary. 23:55:22 -- cascadingCourtier CC sending file ScarletBlock.exe -- 23:55:27 GG: What. Is. This? 23:55:27 CC: you should take that 23:55:34 CC: Libby made it 23:55:45 CC: It's supposed to prevant her from contacting you 23:55:52 -- gallavantingGuardsman GG downloaded ScarletBlock.exe -- 23:55:58 GG: Say. No. More. 23:56:03 CC: Though, it may not help 23:56:06 CC: She can see us 23:56:16 GG: ...Then. She. May. Already. Know. 23:56:24 CC: I would hope not 23:56:35 CC: but she had known to chime in to taunt me about Libby 23:56:42 CC: So yeah, she can 23:57:02 GG: I. Can. Only. Hope. She. Is. Still. "Resting." Or. Has. Been. "Resting." When. I. Return. To. Derse. 23:58:04 GG: In. Any. Case. I. Need. To. Contact. Miss. Fenrix. 23:58:09 CC: me too 23:58:22 CC: And I hope there's something she can do 23:58:33 CC: She at least should hear about Libby 23:58:37 GG: I. Then. Hope. She. Does. Not. Mind. So. Many. People. Coming. To. Her. At. Once. 23:59:09 CC: It'll be fine, I'm sure 23:59:17 CC: Let her know I said hi, yeah? 23:59:29 GG: I. Will. Do. So. 00:00:11 GG: With. Luck. Things. Can. Be. Turned. Around. 00:00:31 GG: Jack.... Scarlet.... Vigil. If. Necessary.... 00:00:32 CC: For sure 00:00:54 CC: Probably will be, I think 00:01:03 CC: But we'll know for sure later 00:01:08 GG: Indeed. 00:01:37 GG: Until. We. Can. Keep. You. Safe. From. Scarlet. Keep. Staying. Awake.... 00:02:06 GG: I. Will. Not. Have. Aaisha. Lose. Her. Matesprit. Like. She. Lost. Her. Moirail. 00:02:26 CC: Thanks, I'm staving it off as long as I can 00:02:37 CC: She wasp hounding me even before entry 00:03:18 GG: I. Shall. Hope. Soon. That. She. Can. Be. Long. Forgotten. 00:03:24 GG: Until. That. Time. 00:03:36 -- gallavantingGuardsman GG gave up trolling cascadingCourtier CC at 00:03 -- Category:Serios Category:Nyarla